


Kinktober Day 1

by BunnyFair



Series: Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Angry Sex, Car Sex, F/M, Kinktober 2019, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 16:24:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20854751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFair/pseuds/BunnyFair
Summary: Flirty women plus jealous girlfriend equals... car sex?





	Kinktober Day 1

Jason softly grunted as he was pushed into the door and grabbed Seraphina's ass, pulling her into a deep kiss. She moaned softly and pressed close, gripping his shoulders. He moaned softly and fumbled to open the car door, nudging her away to open it.

She pushed him in the backseat and crawled on top of him, pulling the door shut. He returned her kiss and gripped her thighs, sliding her dress up. She moaned softly and pressed close, roughly tugging his tie loose.

He softly grunted and squeezed her ass, pulling her close. She pulled away and panted softly, unbuttoning his shirt to nip and bite at his neck. He softly groaned and rested his head back against the door, his breath fogging the window.

How did he get here again? Oh yeah, another one of Bruce's fancy party and the older women flirting with him again. They were tipsy and he politely turned them down as usual, reminding them he was happily taken. The women continued flirting though, and his beloved, usually calm and patient girlfriend had walked over, grabbing him by his tie and leading him out.

And, here they were now, making out very heavily in the backseat of his Impala and she was popping buttons getting his shirt undone. At least he had parked away from the other cars and Gotham's dark atmosphere kept them hidden. And, oh, that was a hand in his pants. Damn, she worked fast.

Jay softly moaned as she palmed him through his booxers and gripped her ass, pulling her into a kiss. She pressed close and moaned softly as their tongues danced, slowing her movements from roughly undressing him. He hummed softly and rubbed her side, unzipping her dress.

She shifted and tugged on the waistband of his pants, breathing, "Lift up for me babe."

He lifted his hips and helped push his pants down, pushing his boxers down to his knees. "Condom in the glovebox."

She nodded and swiftly kissed him before shifting to lean into the front seat. He smirked at the view of her ass and leaned over to kiss her outer thigh, trailing his fingertips up her inner thigh to brush against the growing wet spot on her panties. She moaned softly and flushed, quickly digging through the glovebox to find the small box.

He smirked and laid back when she moved back, holding the box of condoms. "How about I get you off first babe?"

She nodded and shifted, carefully maneuvering to straddle his head, which put her face at his half-hard cock. She stroked him and moaned softly as he pushed her panties aside, dragging his tongue along her wet pussy. He smirked and gripped her hips, licking her clit in long slow strokes before moaning softly when she sucked on his tip, stroking the rest of him.

He softly groaned as she continued sucking on his cock and slid two fingers into her cunt, sucking on her clit as he slowly moved his fingers. She moaned and pressed close, gripping his thigh tightly as she came. He smirked and kissed her thigh as she slid the condom on him before pullign away.

He licked his lips and softly groaned as she slid down, gripping her hips. She moaned softly and gripped his shoulder, slowly moving up and down. He softly groaned and thrusted up, thoroughly enjoying her dress falling off her shoulders.

She moaned and pressed close, moving faster. He moaned and pulled her into a kiss, meeting her every thrust. She moaned softly into the kiss and pressed her nails into his shoulders, pressing her chest to his as they moved.

He softly groaned and grabbed her ass, helping her move. She moaned and pressed close, gasping softly when he snuck a hand around to play with her clit. She moaned louder and tightened her grip as she came, her hair plastering to her neck and face.

He moaned as she tightened around him and gripped her hips, pulling her close as he came. She panted softly and laid on top of him, shifting so he could pull out. He kissed her temple as she relaxed on him and carefully pulled the condom off, tying it off.

He rubbed her back and smirked lazily, his bangs plastered to his forehead. "That was hot as hell, babe."

She flushed and peeked up, smiling slightly. "Are you sure it's not just the car that's hot as hell?"

He chuckled and shifted to manually roll down the window, only cracking it slightly to let fresh air in. "There we go. Damn, babe, you just threw me for a loop."

She smiled slightly and lightly kissed him. "Good."


End file.
